ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
LoveGame (song)
|DS = |album = The Fame |previous = "Just Dance" |next = "Paparazzi" }} "LoveGame" is a song written by Lady Gaga and RedOne in January of 2008, in Hollywood and Los Angeles, for Gaga's debut album, The Fame. The song served as the album's third single in North America and Europe, and the fourth single in Australia, New Zealand, and Sweden, after "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)". "LoveGame" was also released as the fourth single in the United Kingdom, after "Paparazzi". Writing and inspiration "LoveGame" is about the implication of a kiss ("I wanna kiss you"), when you met someone on the dancefloor, and you kiss them. This kiss can lead to either falling in love, or just a quick fuck, and never again speaking to the guy or girl. In an interview with Rolling Stone, Gaga further explained the meaning of the song and her inspiration behind it, especially for the line "Let's have some fun this beat is sick / I wanna take a ride on your disco stick". Composition Musically, "LoveGame" is an up-tempo dance-pop song with a dance-oriented beat. According to Kerri Mason of Billboard, the composition "carry the pleather-and-sequins vibe of the downtown New York scene out of the underground and onto the FM dial without losing its smut and sass." It is set in the time signature of common time and is composed in the key of B minor with a musical tempo of 104 beats per minute. Gaga's vocal range spans from the high tonal node of B3 to the low tone of G5. The song is built in the chord progression of Am–Dm–C–Am–Dm–C in the verses and choruses. "LoveGame" received a number of remix treatments, one of which featured rocker Marilyn Manson in the vocals. Gaga explained that the lyrics of "LoveGame" were very clear about what the song is all about. She thought that the lyrics portrayed a powerful message about love, fame and sexuality which was the central theme of her album The Fame. Reference in popular culture *In the "Dude, Where's My Groom?" episode of CSI: Miami, the song was used during the strip club scene. Commercial release "LoveGame" was released as the third single off The Fame in America and Europe (except in the United Kingdom, France, and Switzerland), the fourth single in Australia, New Zealand, France and Switzerland after "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)", and the fourth in the United Kingdom, after "Paparazzi". The single was released on the Canadian iTunes on March 24, 2009. The Australian release of the single was initially scheduled for April 17, 2009, but got pushed back to May 4th. Physical release Australia (2704916) France (2705941) Germany (0602527049168) :Note: The German pressing of the single is the same as the Australian version without the explicit warning label on it. United Kingdom (2720317) Germany — The Remixes (0602527131627) United States — The Remixes (B0013062-22) United Kingdom (2720318) ;Side A (45RPM) ;Side B (33RPM) United States — The Remixes (B0013063-11) ;Side A (45RPM) ;Side B (33RPM) Official versions The original version of "LoveGame" released, was shorter and rougher at the end. The revised release has some slight changes at the end of the song. This version is available on every copy except the original pressing (Canadian and Australian release in 2008) of The Fame. Remixes *Chester French Remix — 3:15 *Chew Fu Ghettohouse Fix (feat. Marilyn Manson) — 5:20 *Dave Audé Club Mix — 8:36 *Dave Audé Radio Edit — 3:32 *Jody den Broeder Club Mix — 6:29 *Jody den Broeder Radio Edit — TBA *Robots to Mars Remix — 3:13 *Space Cowboy Remix — 3:20 Chew Fu Ghettohouse Fix The "LoveGame Chew Fu Ghettohouse Fix)" is a remix by Chew Fu, and was chosen by Lady Gaga to feature Marilyn Manson. The song was released on June 15, 2009 alone, or as a bundle with the single. According to Chew Fu, "Gaga loved remix so much that she asked Marilyn Manson to record over it." She even played Marilyn Manson's part during the end of her live performances. This extended live version started around the Glastonbury Festival in 2009. The remix version was performed during the summer leg of The Fame Ball Tour in 2009 and during The Monster Ball Tour. This version was featured only at the end of the song in a shortened edit along with the band. GagaManson.png|Gaga and Manson in a studio. LGMM.JPG|April 12, 2009 at 11:47 PM. Performances Concert tours Lyrics Album version Revised version Music video }} thumb|250px|right|The official video. The music video for "LoveGame" was shot over the weekend (9th &10th) of January 2009 in Los Angeles. The video premiered on February 13, 2009. The video faced censorship troubles in Australia where it has been rated M by Network Ten due to suggestive video footage involving bondage and sexual acts. The channel has demanded to provide them with an edited version of the video which would not face censorship troubles. Australian television will still continue to air the video on music program Rage and cable networks Channel V and MTV. Concept The video mainly takes place in a subway station. Although the video was shot in Los Angeles alongside with the music video for "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)", it has a New York setting. The video starts with the heading "Streamline presents" and three men moving through Times Square. They open a man-hole cover on which is written "Haus of Gaga". Gaga is then shown naked with blue and purple paint and glitter on her body, frolicking with two men who has the words "Love" and "Fame" etched on their hair. The scene shifts to a subway where Gaga starts singing in a grey-white leotard with a hood. She carries her trademark 'disco stick' and wears chain linked glasses made of barbed wire. The chorus starts with Gaga along with her dancers progressing through the subway and dancing down a staircase. Her trademark dogs, two harlequin Great Danes, are also shown on top of the staircase. The video shifts to a train where the second verse takes place amidst choreographed dance routines and Gaga wearing a black jacket. The group move on to a car-park. Gaga is then shown with the two men again and enters a ticket booth with an inspector. This next scene shows Gaga in make-shift kissing and caressing. As the camera pans from right to left the inspector changes from a man to woman in each frame. Gaga is also shown wearing a yellow Baby G watch same to that of the "Eh, Eh" music video. The final scene incorporates Gaga in a choreographed dance routine with her crew of backup dancers. The video comes to an end as Gaga and her dancers hold their groins as they gesture towards the camera. Says Gaga of the video and its roots in pop culture: :"This is all part of a movement. My artistry is much deeper than fashion or anything like that. I love pop music, and I want to bring it back. ... People are truly hungry for this. They generally miss the '90s and the superfans flooding Times Square, crying and wailing and doing anything to see the fingernail of a star. I want that back, and 'LoveGame' video is just another move towards that. 'LoveGame' is a genuine New York lifestyle video. It's got that feeling of 'gay, black New York,' of inclusion and glamour," ... I wanted to really bring forth the girl that I was four years ago, and I wanted to put it in the setting of the underground subway. I worked with Joseph Kahn, and he did an amazing job. He didn't just capture the fashion; he captured the artist." Among many pop influences; the concept, styling, and dance moves of the video were greatly inspired by Michael Jackson's music video for "Bad"(1987). Gaga spoke to Entertainment Weekly during the Behind the Scenes of the shoot regarding what she thinks about the video and the development of it including the new creative measures undertaken: :"I wanted to have that big giant dance video moment, I wanted it to be plastic, beautiful, gorgeous, sweaty, tar on the floor, bad-ass boys, but when you got close, the look in everybody's eyes was fucking honest and scary. ... The whole idea behind the subway 'Bad' thing is that me and my friends from New York, we're all, like, the dopest fucking artists,... Best designers, performance artists, dancers. The dancers in the video...those are not hot L.A. people that you see in everybody's video. Those are kids who don't get cast, because they're too fucking real. ... I love the imagery of a downtown, bad-ass kid walking down the street with his buddies, grabbing a pair of pliers, and making a pair of sunglasses out of a fence on the street, ... I thought that imagery was so real, and it shows that no matter who you are, or where you come from, or how much money you have in your pocket, you’re nothing without your ideas. Your ideas are all you have. The opening of the video is me with this chain link hood and these intense glasses. They look so hard. It looks like I plied them right out of the fence and put them on my face.à" Images LoveGame 01.jpg LoveGame 02.jpg LoveGame 03.jpg LoveGame 04.jpg LoveGame 05.jpg LoveGame 07.jpg LoveGame 09.jpg LoveGame 08.jpg LoveGame 10.jpg LoveGame 06.jpg LoveGame on set pic.png Fashion credits Scene 1 Love Game Fashion 2.png.jpg Love Game Fashion 5.png.jpg Lady Gaga: Shoes by Christian Louboutin. Scene 2 Fence_Glasses.png Remade_Discostick.png Love Game Fashion 3.png.jpg Love Game Fashion 4.png.jpg Love Game Fashion 8.jpg Lady Gaga: Wire Mesh Fence Glasses by Stevie Boi and Disco Stick and Bodysuit by Haus of Gaga. Scene 3 Love Game Fashion.png Love Game Fashion 7.jpg Lady Gaga: Bodysuit by Haus of Gaga , Shoes by Chanel, and Jacket by Schott. Scene 4 Love Game Fashion 6.jpg LoveGame 07.jpg Lady Gaga: Trousers by Dior. Charts and certifications |valign="top" align="left" width="50%"| ;Year-end charts |} Credits Song Personnel *Produced — RedOne. *All instruments played and programmed — RedOne *Recorded and engineered — RedOne at Record Plant (Hollywood, California, ) and Chalice Studios (Los Angeles, California, ) *Mixed — Robert Orton Chew Fu Ghettohouse Fix *Produced — Chew Fu for Youngstar MBC *Additional writing and vocals — Marilyn Manson *Mixed — Robert Orton Music video *Director — Joseph Kahn *Director of photography — Chris Probst *Production designer — Marcelle Gravel *Stylist — Ligia Morris *Make up — Sharon Gault *Hair — Peter Savic *Editor — David Blackburn *Online — Matt Poloquin at Ingenuity Engine *Commissioner — Kathy Angstadt at Interscope *Dancers — Michael Silas, Ian McKenzie, Asiel Hardison, Victor Rojas, Richard Jackson, Graham Breitenstein Publishing Resources *Entertainment Weekly: On the Scene Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music videos Category:The Fame songs Category:The Fame singles Category:The Fame Monster songs Category:Just Dance Promo Tour songs Category:New Kids on the Block: Live songs Category:The Doll Domination Tour songs Category:The Fame Ball Tour songs Category:The Monster Ball Tour songs